Artificers (MTAs)
You may be looking for the article on the Inhabit-based Guild from '''Wraith: The Oblivion'. For this article, see: Artificer (WTO).'' The Artificers are one of the Conventions of the Order of Reason. They are tinkerers and mathematicians, working to create tangible constructs from their science that can be used by everyone. Paradigm Invention is the pinnacle of human achievement. To this end, the Artificers constantly create wild new gadgets, toys, weapons and artwork. Each new creation, it is said, brings one closer to Divinity. Sometimes that ideal kindles a fire so intense it burns an Artisan from the inside out. Skill, hard work and imagination are the keys to Ars Praeclarus. With them, a person might become nearly Divine. To this end, Artificers employ tools, alchemical laboratories and machines: Clockworks, steam, gunpowder and advanced metals provide the raw materials, while muscle and inspiration work those materials into miracles. Artificers are renowned for their stamina, but even more for their eccentricities; scorched black by their forges, some add strange designs to their skin and odd prosthetics to their limbs. To these radicals, the human body is just another machine - one they enjoy experimenting with. Such is their dedication that some say these Artificers carry on their trade even after death. (Storyteller's Note: Artisan Devices shouldn't be too visionary. Anything invented within a century of 1500 is fair game, as are inventions like those envisioned by Da Vinci. 20th century innovations are out of bounds. Also note that wild gadgets often malfunction around mortals - with catastrophic results). History Early History The Artificers draw themselves back to the mathematicians of the Reed of Djehuty in Ancient Egypt. In time this knowledge spread through the world, forming the Collegium Praecepti within Rome as a center of study. Dark Ages Rome's collapse send the early artificers into a diaspora across the western world, founding small lodges to preserve their knowledge. Renaissance The Artificer-lodges came together at the Convention of the White Tower to form the Artificers. Allied with the Craftmasons, the Artificers worked to distribute their works among the common people. Victorian Age In 1851, the Artificers, and the larger Order, undergo reorganization and emerge as the Technocratic Union. The Artificers are re-christened as the International Brotherhood of Mechanicians. Organization For the most part, Artificers disregard the usual ranks; respect is given for merit, not title. Within their various guilds, High Artisans recognize a bewildering array of degrees; in practical application, however, they divide their Convention into Apprentices, Artisans, Masters, Grand Artisans and Epitomes - titles granted by personal accomplishments. Although three rough councils (one for Europe, one for Cathay (China) and one for the Muslim world) comprise Artisan concerns, they're chaotic affairs at best. Artificers prefer to handle their own business. Even so, most require patrons to support them. A few isolated lodges are self-sufficient, but most get revenue from a wealthy or powerful benefactor — one who often helps himself to the lodge's inventions. Guilds * Forgers * Bright Lions * Pythagori * Mauls Maximi A progression of people, all known by the titles Daedalus and Ariadne (who was secretly Daedalus' apprentice) Initiation All Artificers, even those who concentrate on esoteric studies, must know crafts and mathematics. Before or after his Awakening, an initiate must convince an Artisan to teach him mundane skills; if he displays genius (or Enlightenment), his master tunnels Ars Praeclarus into the lessons. If the pupil grasps the principles, he is brought to a forge and welcomed through any one of a hundred different ceremonies; depending on the guild or culture, initiation might range from a genteel rite to a hot-iron ordeal. Version Differences References * , p. 144-145 Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade glossary